


Drunk like a jellyfish

by sibylholic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibylholic/pseuds/sibylholic





	Drunk like a jellyfish

赤葦剛從部門聚餐里脫身，他被灌了很多酒，衣領上也沾著刺鼻的酒氣和香水味。他感覺自己的腦袋快要裂開了一樣刺痛著。  
他原本是很克制的人，但是他在後天即將迎來新年最期待的一天，一點點小小的鬆口立刻被辦公室里一群人精察覺，半是被迫半是哄騙地灌了幾瓶下去。他試了一下人臉識別，可能是他的臉色已經被酒精熏到紅潤到不像平日，黑色捲髮也亂糟糟的，識別居然沒有通過。他無奈地靠著墻，從包裡翻他的鑰匙。  
找到了。  
他此時都想為自己叫好。他居然還能精準地把鑰匙送進鎖孔。  
咔噠。門開了。  
赤葦把包往玄關的邊緣一丟，鑰匙大概是滑出來了。撞在地上發出咣的一聲。他懶得再去找電燈的開關，反正他很熟悉這間屋子。赤葦摸黑扶住墻，腳後跟稍微扭一下，擺脫了皮鞋。他記得拖鞋就應該擺在附近，怎麼沒有……  
他把手往前扶了一段，想著先上去開了燈再找。手臂卻突然被陌生的熱度扣住。  
什麼——  
他被酒精麻痺的思維無法像往常一樣快速做出反應，緊接著就被一股大力往上一扯，整個人有一瞬間都快要騰空。他的腰被對方的手臂按住，他被迫整個人撞進堅實的胸膛。  
“等…等一下，你！！”  
饒是赤葦這個時候也被嚇到酒都醒了。他掙扎著想脫出桎梏，他怎麼說高中也是運動部的主將，在大學甚至進入職場也沒有忘記訓練，但他的掙扎卻像是蚍蜉撼樹一樣，對方只是單手抱著他，他就無法推離開。  
“放開我！”赤葦對著那個人喊著，眼睛也漸漸適應黑暗的環境，那個人比他還要高出一截，瞳孔在窗外映射的夜色中折射出金色的微光。仿佛是猛獸在打量著下一餐的主食，想要吞噬殆盡的貪慾。  
令他恐懼的，那個人空餘的一隻手順著他的脊椎一路往下，拇指扣進皮帶里惡意地往外一扯。那隻大手就輕易地從上挺的纖細腰肢造成的空隙中探進去，色情地揉捏著臀瓣。那隻手掌乾燥寬大幾乎包裹著他整個臀部肆意揉弄。赤葦被他摸得起火，很久沒有發洩過的身體很快就起了反應，他腳步虛軟幾乎站不住，雙手也早就從推拒轉為半摟抱住對方的脖頸。前面硬起來頂著闖空門的犯人，不意外地聽到對方喉間滾動的笑意，想要稍微和那具火熱身軀拉開點距離卻無疑羊入虎口一般讓後面那隻手摸得更加肆意妄為。  
“唔…你…！！”  
那隻手抽出去一點，指尖在內褲的邊緣摩擦按壓了幾下。然後伸進去直接探進臀縫里。  
“啊——等一下！放開！！”

那個人卻很聽話地停下了。赤葦也愣了一下，稍微清醒了一下，他感到他的大腿上緊貼著一個滾熱跳動的硬物。他維持著雙手撐扶在對方肩膀上的姿勢不敢動。雖然還沒直接看到臉，但是對方明顯的怒氣讓他還是選擇不要再進一步有什麼過激的舉動。

那隻手順從地從他被揉的鄒巴巴的內褲中退出來。下巴被扣住，濕熱的吻緊隨其後，對方的舌尖從上唇一直吮吸到內部，情色地舔吻過上顎像是要把他嘴裡的酒氣一起吸乾淨一樣的氣勢，赤葦被他親到喘不過氣。被放過的時候只能大喘氣著恢復。  
他感到下半身一涼。皮帶被單手解開，西褲也落到腳踝處掛著。很快外套也被拽下。但是對方在處理他襯衫的時候遇到了一些麻煩。赤葦即使在喝酒的時候也只解開了一顆紐扣，底下還有一排縫製精細熨帖平整的扣子阻礙著他把赤葦剝光。他被妒火和怒氣填滿的情緒已經讓他沒有多餘的耐心了，他鬆開桎梏赤葦的手，雙手按上領口的邊緣。  
“你給我住手！不要！！”  
赤葦自從模糊出察覺到對方是誰之後第一次動真格地開始抵抗。他抓著對方的手不讓他繼續下去。這樣的抵抗當然只能讓對面更加不爽而已。被一個醉酒之人虛軟地握住手腕對他而言不會有任何影響，他用力一扯，釦子就像天女散花一樣四散開來，在地板上噼里啪啦地響了一地。  
破壞了價值不菲的襯衫之後，他就把赤葦整個人赤裸地剝乾淨。  
進食時間

赤葦在被扯壞襯衫之後就一直很乖順。被打橫抱起來扔到床上的時候也沒有什麼怨言。他的手指伸進對方埋在他胸口吮咬的腦袋中，隱忍地壓制著自己的喘息。對方便變本加厲地對他的乳尖又舔又咬，直到它們色澤艷紅地挺立起來。  
“我說…唔”赤葦伸進對方髮絲的手指稍稍用力，換來對方的一計啃咬，“你扯壞了…啊……我老公…嗯嗯…給我買的襯衫…你還會……嗯…給我買新的嗎？”好不容易在對方野獸般的侵略下把話說完了。對方也驚愕般地停下行動。然後身軀覆上他，討好地在他頸窩處蹭蹭。  
“買！我明天就帶你去挑！我拿到好多獎金，都給你。”  
“可是我很喜歡那件呢。”  
“對不起嘛，誰讓赤葦那麼晚回來還一身香水味！我生氣啦！”  
“木兔前輩…提前回來幹嘛不告訴我。”  
“想給你一個驚喜嘛。”在頸窩處不斷蹭動的腦袋讓赤葦想起以前買過的那個二米的毛絨熊玩具。  
“要補償我嗎？”  
“嗯。赤葦想要什麼？”孩子氣的一點和以前完全沒變。  
“想要開燈看著木兔前輩的臉做…”赤葦覺得自己被酒精弄得有點迷糊了，他心裡一邊羞恥又一邊慶幸現在還沒有開燈。

“什…什麼！赤葦不可以講這麼可愛的話啦！”木兔卸力般地壓在戀人身上，但還是伸長手去勾落地燈的開關。

柔和的燈光照亮了室內。戀人被酒氣或者是別的什麼熏紅了臉，墨綠色的瞳孔像是要滴出水一樣。身上早就被扒地不著寸縷，胸口被咬的紅腫，乳尖帶著一圈水光顫巍巍地在空氣中挺立著。修長的雙腿掩飾著什麼似的緊緊地併攏著。  
“赤葦好可愛。”俯下身接吻。  
心意相通的吻本身就帶著蜂蜜的甜味。舌尖交纏交換唾液，被壓抑許久的思念在吻里被安撫。木兔在接吻的間隙不知道從哪裡摸出潤滑劑，擰開蓋子擠了小半管在手裡焐熱。分開赤葦的雙腿，手指在后穴的邊緣按壓幾下，擠進去一根手指。  
很久没做的身体被强行打開，內部還顯得乾澀。卻還是順應著主人的意願，緊緊地吸附著侵入者。  
“哈啊…木兔前輩……慢一點……”只是明白在他身體里攪動的人是木兔光太郎這一個事實就足以挑動起他的所有的情慾。他感覺他的身體已經變樣了，他想要重新收攏雙腿，但木兔一下擠進了他雙腿之間，反而變得像是他的腿環著木兔的腰一樣。  
“別急啊”木兔笑著親親他。  
“我…沒有……啊！！”體內的手指突然彎曲了一下，指甲的邊緣在某一處滑過造成電流般的激烈快感，讓他一下子向上挺起身體，腳趾也因此踡曲把床單層的一團亂。  
“碰到赤葦喜歡的地方了？”  
“木兔前輩——哈啊——慢—一點啊啊”木兔像是被他煽動著一般，又加了一隻手指。兩隻手指在后穴攪動張開，潤滑液濕潤著穴口在抽動中滴落下來在床單上印深一小塊痕跡。  
赤葦被他弄得頭腦混亂，像是溺水者攀附著唯一的浮木。他抓著木兔的T恤貼上去吻他，把控制不知的破碎呻吟全部在裡面傳達。他臉上露出沉迷恍惚的神色，一遍遍地喊著木兔的名字。  
戀人沙啞又浸滿情慾的呢喃比上等的春藥還有十倍的效力，木兔只感覺熱流直衝下腹。之前的等待和怒氣都混雜著成唯一的情緒。

想要他——想進入他——就是現在

“赤葦…抱歉，忍耐一下”  
“欸—？”  
硬挺抵上后穴蹭動了幾下，就毫無預警地頂撞進去  
！！  
赤葦一瞬間失去了言語的能力，被性器深深侵入的疼痛和巨大的滿足感和汗水混在一起。他的腰胯被木兔緊緊握住，性器在挺動間深埋進去大半。  
“哈啊——啊，木兔…前輩…”  
“抱歉，赤葦，還好嗎…”木兔的嗓音也被情慾熏得暗啞低沉。  
被層層穴肉包裹吮吸的感覺太過美妙，木兔稍微抽出去一點又一個猛撞回去。  
“笨蛋…一點也不好…別頂那麼深！！”  
“哈啊—赤葦，全進去了，好緊，好厲害，一直在吸——”  
“啊啊，別說了。”赤葦抬起手臂遮住臉，又被在手臂上咬了一下，木兔的手順著他的手腕握上去十指相扣，湊上去親他半闔的眼瞼，又低下頭和他接吻，吸著他的舌尖糾纏，底下還在不停地往更深的地方一下一下頂弄。后穴被碩大的性器插滿了，一直抵到很深的地方。原本緊澀的地方也因為蠻橫的頂撞被操開，吸吮著硬物的腔道也軟化般地分泌出滑膩的體液像是要融化在這場性事中一樣。  
“赤葦，赤葦，赤葦——京治…”木兔不斷地呢喃著他的名字，赤葦被他大開大合的操干弄得酸軟到使不上一點力，卻在他念出自己名字的那一刻身體驟然繃緊，向上獻祭般彎成一道弓。  
“唔…”木兔也被他突然的攪緊吸得頭皮發麻，向下看才發現赤葦的性器吐著乳白的精液，他高潮了。  
性器又重新被木兔握住擼動延長他高潮的快感。后穴卻也被不留情面地兇狠抽插著。生理性的淚水盈滿了墨綠的眼眸，順著臉頰蜿蜒出水跡。  
“京治~”始作俑者不知悔改地開心著。“啊，有這麼喜歡我嗎？”  
赤葦喘息著，從快感的漩渦中掙扎著，他拉著木兔的領口把他往下拽。他張口含住木兔的耳垂舔吻，吹氣般輕聲說  
“光太郎……”  
“你！！”木兔被后穴緊緊的吸附帶個他的洶湧快感可能更多的是精神上的滿足。他低低地吼了一聲，扣住赤葦的腰用蠻力往裡面狠撞了幾下。赤葦被他入得太深仿佛要被木兔釘死在床上一樣。終於在一個衝刺之後，性器在他體內又脹大幾分硬挺著突突跳動，然後微熱的液體射進他身體的深處。赤苇被内射的快感再次卷入了新的高漩涡……


End file.
